Oh bother
by sozo-teki
Summary: Drizzt has just left mooshie who died not to long ago. Now he roamed the frozen tundra in search of a new friend, and..possible lover? Yaoi! and character not from the series. First chapters will be pg13 later on R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my frist Drizzt Story please be kind. And let it be known that I do not own anything of R.A. Salvatore's writing. I also did not write this fic alone, my friend Kris had some major inspiration to add to this! She was a MAJOR part of this fic. Also, Cassidy is not in the series he is a made up character! If you do not like such, please don't read! I accept constructive criticizme.

Drizzt roamed the hilly land, thankful for that it was a cloudy day, otherwise the snow would have blinded him helpless again. Guenwhvyar roamed at his side again, scouting ahead to find any enemies that might lay in Drizzt's wake. It wasn't that Drizzt couldn't see, but more likely his eyes ached, even without the sun it still hurt to be out in daylight despite seven years on living on the surface. The cloak he had taken him provided extra warmth along with the boots and heavy shirt beneath along with the pants, he was grateful for the comfort and temporary home Mooshie had provided before passing. He still had comfort from the lesson he had learned that would stay with him for the rest of his dark elf life. Taking a deep breath he quickly hiked up a seemingly endless white hill of snow, thinking on other things.

The clang of metal against metal reverberated through the mountain air, just barely carrying over the hill. The hoarse cries of orcs punctuated the screeching of abused weapons, and the few snarls that rose over the cacophony marked the presence of worgs. There were no sounds of anything that even remotely resembled one of the 'goodly' races in the mass of orcish melody - except for the unmistakeable ring of a finely-made sword. Only one, and almost drowned out by the orcs, but undeniably someone that might be worth helping.  
On the other side of that massive hill of snow was a pack of about two-score (forty) orcs and five worgs. They were up against only one opponent, a slender and almost fragile-seeming figure - not an elf, though, and apparently not nearly as fragile as he seemed, for lying in red patches on the snow were fifteen orcs and two worgs. The slender male was decked out in armor eerily similar to that of the drow, and the color of darkest onyx; the blade of his sword was red, but very little of it was from the blood of the orcs and worgs he had killed - and it was working furiously to keep the orcs at bay. The five remaining worgs circled the outer perimeter of the battle, eyeing the mass of bodies for an opening to dart in and snap at the intruder. In the time it took to note this, two more orcs were taken down and a third nearly had its arm removed at the shoulder - but the male's onyx armor took a scraping across the ribs from a darting spear, fortunately strong enough to turn the blow.

Guenwhyvar was the first upon the seen Drizzt not far behind, he surveyed the battle, the other was obviously a skilled fighter by the look of him. He has his scimitars out now, those beloved weapons Mooshie had given him when his had long since broke; and without question charged in battle. The worgs Guenwhyvar had covered, the panther let out a roar and led them a bit aways clawing and biting at any who got too close. Watching his panther friend for a moment, he turned back to his own battle. He began hacking down orcs, some stared withs surprise but got over it as he began to attack, even more blood covering the ground. He did not know how the other got into such a mess but he would not ask until it was over, for now it was battle time. He easily sliced off heads, preferring to end it all without too much suffering, even for orcs he did not wish to torment any creatures. The orcs let out pitiful squeals of terror matching that of the dieing worgs at Guenwhyvar's claws and powerful jaws. It wasn't long before all the orcs had been cut down, scattered across the ground more dark patches that were heating up the snow. He turned back to the other who had been fighting relentlessly as well. Making the quick symbol of peace, he spoke, hurried to make himself known as friend, not foe. "Are you harmed? I mean no ill will only friendship if that is acceptable.." Guenwhyvar trotted back down beside Drizzt with minor wounds just like her master.

Silver met lavender, holding warily for a long moment; a streak of blood trickled from a shallow gash across one pale cheek. Then, amazingly, a small, tired smile bloomed across that fair face. "Nothing serious, thanks to you and your cat. Just the usual collection of cuts and bruises." A controlled flick tossed the excess of blood on his blade out to the side, and a quick wipe on the clothing of a nearby dead orc cleaned off most of the rest. A more thorough washing would have to be done later, but for now, the blade was sheathed. "Though, I fear, you may want to withhold that offer of friendship, good drow." That was almost an oxymoron. "My kind are as universally despised as yours..."

Drizzt copied the other's moves and sheathed his scimitars stroking his panther's head fondly. Observing him he could not guess what race he was, he seemed human, but couldn't possibly be; the other was too quick and his moves were unlike a human's. "But I am a rogue as it seems you are...and I do think it is wise to make friends where one can.." He smiled briefly. "My name is Drizzt Do'Urden..." Offering this to show he was not afraid of the other, even if his race was despised. "I hope that you can perhaps...shed some light on who you are, and your race.." He smiled again, apologetically it seemed.

"Ah, so true. Especially given that we two have a bit of a difficult time finding anyone willing to come near us without a weapon drawn." Wry but lighthearted amusement laced his tone. "Well met, Drizzt Do'Urden." He grinned suddenly and bowed flamboyantly. "Cassidy Nikolai Jericho at your service, good sir." He straightened up and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind his ear. "I am a vampire, though not by choice. Even drow tend to avoid my kind." His now-somber expression betrayed his thoughts: he was just waiting for the drow to repudiate him, take back that offer of friendship and chase him off with scimitars drawn. It had happened before, far too many times...

Drizzt was surprised at the attitude and mannerism directed at him. His kind hardly drew that kind of reaction, more so of threats, fleeing, or wetting ones self occured more often. Friends were not often found out on this barren land, and this stranger proved quite interesting already. So that was what he was, vampire. Yes now he remembered the not too long ago lessons upon the various creatures, so called allies, and enemies of the Underdark. The look across this ones face was quite shocking, could there be another like him? Forsaking his race to find another, a new life? Perhaps he had more in common with this vampire, no, cassidy, he corrected him. "Yes the same goes for you Cassidy, it is rare I find such a skilled fighter among these lands.." He offered another smile and pulled up his cowl hiding his eyes from the burning reflection of light. He must rest soon, but the light was only a minor thing to suffer compared to the countless enemies he would make and fear he would inflict whether by choice or not. "May inquire as to where you are headed? Perhaps we could travel together awhile." He asked.

Perhaps that was so. But this particular vampire feared very little, either things or people, and Drizzt's actions were so very unlike the rest of his kind - and so natural to him - that he instinctively knew that this drow (despite his simply _being_ a drow) was completely trustworthy. Even his smile was open and honest, reaching to his eyes as well, and Cassidy's answering one was no different. "I'm not headed anywhere in particular. I was just looking for someplace to hole up in for a while that was within a few miles of a tavern. Drunks put up less of a fight and are more likely to be found unconscious in a gutter somewhere." He knew what he was talking about, as evidenced by the dry amusement lacing his tone. "I'd be glad to travel with you.. Though I must warn you, I have a tendancy to bite unexpectedly." He chuckled humorlessly. "It's a hazard of the species. Kind of like rabies, only less infectious."

"Indeed...yes let us head to the tavern though I must say I am not a drinker.." He looked to the horizon trying to ignore the burning sensation that was in his eyes. He fingered the hilt of his scimitars, though not because Cassidy was near, only because of what other dangers there might be besides the harmless drunks. "I have my own defenses...you might find yourself worn out by trying to do so.." He pulled out the small figurine of guenwhyvar and the cat dissapeared. "Let us go before other dangers come upon us.." He murmured and started off.

Cassidy chuckled lightly at that, one hand propped on his hip. "I could easily make a bad pun out of that.." A pause. "I find myself completely unsurprised by that, my friend." His silver eyes swept over the battlefield, finally halting at a small bundle of something nestled between the roots of a tree. "In a moment. I can hardly leave a friend behind." And then he was off, scampering across the snow as lightly as Drizzt himself.

Kneeling down beside the bundle, the vampire carefully unwrapped it; the final layer of cloth shifted and fell away as if on its own and a delicate, gleaming, transparent head rose from the pile. It was followed by a long neck, wings and then a body and tail... A perfect, glittering miniature glass dragon. Cassidy held his hand out to the delicate creature and it climbed onto his forearm, then on up to his shoulder and perched there, a living sculpture.  
The young vampire then gathered up the rest of the small pile - a small pack, and a black cloak with silver trim that, once he put it on, made him look more like a wizard than a warrior.

Now, with that cloak and the glass dragon draped around his shoulders, his clothing seemed to suit him much better; his slender, small frame hadn't really seemed the right type for a fighter at first.  
With a warm smile, the vampire gave introductions. "Drizzt, this is Iianthe. I suppose you could call her a familiar, but she's really more in the nature of a companion like your Guenhwyvar." The little dragon tilted her head slightly to the side, eyeing Drizzt with the kind of measuring gaze that you wouldn't really expect from an 'animal'.

Drizzt smiled lightly letting it linger there for moments. So Cassidy had a sense of humor? Good, he tired of the barren tundra, Guenhwyvar despite her company was only enough to keep him from insanity. Drizzt took a moment to pause as Cassidy sprinted across the snow to pick up the bundle. He approached the vampire slowly to meet him and eyed the Dragon. So Cassidy had his own companion to chase away the loneliness, fair enough and a smart thing. Despite both of them being good natured...the beast inside could escape with nothing to quell it. "Nice to meet you Iianthe.." He bowed toward the dragon, this creature was hardly any different from his beloved panther. He liked to give respect..despite how different the creature might be. Despite that Guenhwyvar did not judge him, she did however observed him even in their travels together. Hopefully Iianthe would find him to be a friend just as his panther had done. "Shall we be on our way now?" He asked quietly.

With a brief pause to regard Drizzt regally, the glittering dragon returned the bow, bending her long neck respectfully. _Well met, Drizzt Do'Urden._ Her words chimed musically in the drow's mind, crystalline gaze holding violet. _I thank you for your offer of friendship. These last have been dark days for him. I believe you may be just the ray of light he needs now._  
Cassidy seemed oblivious to his companion's words beyond her original greeting to the drow, bright silver eyes on the horizon as the wind tossed his unruly ebon hair about. A smile graced his lips as he turned his gaze back to the dark elf. "Lead the way, my friend. You know this place far better than I do."

Drizzt was none the less shocked at hearing the Dragon's words within his own mind. He having observed her dragon before, did so more carefully now. There were many surprises, that he sometimes could not comprehend for moments. But it wasn't so bad this time, after all mooshie had talked with guenwhyvar in the past, so his starteldness did not last for long. /I do not know what I can do myself, as my race was to be said the evilest of all, but I will try in hopes of sucess../ He said speaking within his own mind hoping that was how it worked. "Knowing the way can be more dangerous than not knowing my new friend.." He smiled in turn but started ahead anyway. There was a town he knew toward the north, it would be dark by the time they reached their desination five miles away. Though the dark was indeed his ally in truth, there were things that lurked there that might greet them with no more than bloodlust. Trekeing across the snowy hills the day did not heisitate to slip away.

Small but solid flames flickered into view, lighting the town's walls along it. It seemed that they were not the only late comers, merchant wagons pulling in from their own journey from the east it seemed. Drizzt pulled his cowl lower over his eyes and glanced back to Cassidy, seeing him perfectly now. "I do not know..if humans recognize your kind from sight but I must cover..in the mean time you'll have to lead into the town as if I was a blind companion, you mind not?" Drizzt asked walking a bit slower next to his companion. Though even if Cassidy refused it would be easy enough to climb the walls..though he prefferred to remain Cassidy's friend. It wouldn't be surprising though if Cassidy shrugged it off, he had worser things than rejection sometimes; though even that was arguable.

Iianthe's head bobbed slightly in acknowledgement. _I could ask no more of you.._ With a silent smile, Cassidy took off behind Drizzt, ghosting across the snow in the drow's wake. The vampire followed the dark elf like a reversed shadow, moving as lightly and noiselessly as he even through the deepening dusk, his silver eyes gleaming eerily in the darkness.  
The vampire slowed as they neared the caravan, glancing over at his new friend with a slight upward quirk of one side of his mouth. "They don't.. Otherwise I'd never get a meal. And of course I don't mind..." A gentle smile ghosted across his lips, one hand rising to Drizzt's elbow as a blind man's guide would. "After all, what are friends for?" He murmured as they fell in at the end of the caravan, a few quick gestures and a whispered Word making them appear no different than any other traveler on these lands. Armed, yes, and capable of defending themselves, but no more or less dangerous than any other who dared the wild lands here...

He wasn't sure if it was a bad thing that humans couldn't recognize Cassidy's kind from sight. At least he was one of the good guys this time. After Cassidy took his elbow it wasn't so hard to get in. The guards probably being underpaid didn't inspect so thouroughly as they should have, one day it might cost them their town. Once entering on the other side of the wall he straightened and took back his elbow. "Thank you Cassidy." He murmured as Drizzt peered out at the city. The only thing that scuttled around were rats. The rest were normal enough people entering the city. The streets were well lit and it seemed to be systimatically set up, tourist attraction first and the housings and such things in the back. All types of carts were set up merchants still out selling their wares to who they could attract.

The Weary traveler had a couple choices from the inns depending upon the coin in their pockets. Mooshie had given him what money he held, a generous offer any means. He was sure it would hold them at least a couple nights in an inn and provide them with good service. But he preferred nothing too high ranking in the inns as he needed to save his coin. He'd never slept in such 'inns' before but Mooshie had explained them to him. "Cassidy ..I must ask yet another favor of you...I need you to take this money and get us.." Well he wasn't sure if Cassidy was comfortable with sharing or not. Better not risk it that much further, besides he had a reasonable amount of coin. "Two rooms...for the night ..." He said holding out the bag of money. He trusted Cassidy with it, besides he didn't know the charge exactly.

Cassidy blinked once, tilting his head slightly to one side as he accepted the sack of coins. "Alright. I'll see what I can find. But I warn you now: judging by the size of the caravan we followed in, it's likely that there won't be two free rooms in any one inn that won't be outrageously overpriced. I hope you don't mind sharing, as it's likely we'll have to." Well, so much for that particular worry. "Here." The vampire said as Iianthe crept out of his cloak, half floating over to perch lightly on Drizzt's shoulder. "She'll make sure that nobody notices you, and will tell you where to meet me after I get our rooms.. Or room, as the case may be." The coin pouch vanished into his cloak to fill the space that the dragon had vacated. "With a bit of luck, this won't take too long. I'll see you again within the hour." Turning with a smile and a slight wave as he slipped into the flow of traffic, the vampire seemed perfectly within his element...  
Half hour later  
True to his prediction - _both_ of them - his business had been taken care of quickly. And while Drizzt's purse was only marginally lighter, Cassidy had only managed to find single rooms available - but fortunately, the one he'd paid for was moderately larger than most and better maintained than some of them that he'd seen elsewhere. It was a comfortable room, to be sure, but unfortunately there was only one bed. The vampire figured he would sleep on the floor; after all, being undead, he rarely got the same types of aches and pains as mortals did. So here he was, waiting just within the shadow of an alleyway a few streets down from the inn he had chosen for the drow elf he dared to call friend. Iianthe would have informed Drizzt by now of where he was to meet Cassidy, and presumably the drow would be on his way now. So all there was left to do.. was wait.

Drizzt patiently waited as Cassidy spoke and nodded at appropriate times. It was true, with a caravan that large and the act they had to pull off it had lagged them dearly. If only the color of his skin could be changed, then perhaps they could have made better time. He glanced at Iianthe and smiled briefly before looking back to Cassidy. He waved in turn and watched the vampire go off, dissapearing easily into the crowd. He wondered if what cassidy meant by not being noticed was invisible or merely mind tricks. But he took careful measures not to run into anyone as he walked around a bit. He finally settled against a well and crossed his arms, careful not to squish his other companion between his back and the wall. Closing his eyes he took on a more meditative state, waiting to be summoned as Cassidy said he would.

It didn't seem very long before Iianthe woke him from his meditating state and explained the where abouts of Cassidy. He murmured a thanks and opened his eyes before walking along, close to the shadows to the location he was given. It wasn't long before his eyes spotted Cassidy's figure outside an alleyway, he came up and nodded in greeting. "So how did room hunting go, any luck?" He asked quietly

Turning as the drow approached, white teeth flashed briefly in a smile. "Better than I had hoped, truthfully. As expected, I only managed to get us one room, but fortunately it's large enough to be comfortable for two. However..." He paused a moment, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "..There's only one bed." A beat of silence. Then, "I'll be the one to sleep on the floor. I don't mind.."

Drizzt gazed at Cassidy for a couple moments before cracking a smile. "You got us a room, that is well enough. And I'd be a fool if you slept on the floor, you have already carried out two favors for me so the debt is mine now. You will be sleeping in the bed, neither of us are too large I'm sure we can share... Unless you think me that evil that I would stab you in your sleep I don't see any problem with it. Now let us go an get settled in our room, perhaps we can get a meal afterwards, rather you would feed I suppose." Drizzt corrected himself. He turned and glanced back at Cassidy apparently waiting for his companion to follow or to speak.

-- _Oh dear.._ Prayers to every god and goddess that Cassidy could think of flew skyward, thanks for the dim light that hid the flush that suddenly sprung to his cheeks and the fact that Drizzt hadn't been using his infravision - otherwise, the drow would have been able to see the heat that had risen to his normally cool cheeks. To cover his reaction, he propped his hands on his hips in an offended manner and half glared at the dark elf. "Of _course_ I don't think you're evil. If I thought you were evil, I wouldn't be traveling with you!" He huffed, blowing a lock of that silky black-violet hair of his out of his eyes.  
Letting his arms fall back to his sides with a sigh, the vampire moved to join his traveling companion, brushing his (relatively) short hair back from his face. "Actually, I already fed. Opportunity staggered by while I was on my way here to wait for you, so I opted to take it."

Drizzt looked at Cassidy quite surprised, he'd never expected a mood swing even if it was small. But perhaps he judged his companion too quickly, different races had different moods at different times. "I apologize then for striking a nerve." Staggered by? He wondered if Cassidy meant that litteraly. So they both went down the street to the inn, slipping inside. The setup was usual for an inn downstairs was the tavern like setup and upstairs the room if you wanted to get away from the loud music and drunken men and women. The bar was round with chairs to it, a man and woman serving behind the counter. The kitchen was off in the back, and tables were scattered around. A small stage where the tables were facing, and a woman dancing upon it another woman playing the tambourine and other musical instruments going.Drizzt sidestepped a wobbling fellow and retreated up the steps silently and quickly waiting for Cassidy to show the way, since he didn't know which room it was.

Cassidy waved off the apology, smiling ruefully. "You didn't strike a nerve. I'm just not very good at controlling my emotions or hiding them... I suppose I'm just a little strange." Weaving easily through the small crowd, the vampire neatly sidestepped an overburdened serving-wench - steadying her before she dropped any of the large trays that she was carrying to the tables in the back corner that had been pushed together for a group from the caravan they'd come in behind. He got a brief smile of thanks for his aid, and then the girl hurried on to serve the travel-weary bunch.  
Cassidy headed up the stairs behind Drizzt, slipping past him and leading the rest of the way up - but as he'd passed, it seemed his fingertips had brushed the drow's hand; it was just a feather-light touch, hardly noticeable - or so one would think, anyway. Of course, it was probably just an accident...  
Their room was at the end of the hall, where Cassidy paused for a moment to look back and be sure that Drizzt could see where the room was before slipping inside where he immediately sank onto the bed, sliding off his pack and dropping it on the floor. Quite suddenly, the young vampire looked absolutely, completely and utterly exhausted.

Perhaps it was a trick of the mind, but did Cassidy touch him just now? He was sure he felt it, maybe it was an apologetic touch? He wasn't quite sure, when he had been living with mooshie, he was certain most humans did not act so. But Cassidy was only human in appearance, he wondered though if he felt human emotions? He'd said he couldn't control his emotions, so he obviously had them, but he wans't sure if they were human. Following the other, he was pleasently surprised that the room was all the way in the back. Away from the noise from downstairs and such. Entering the room all he had to set aside was a waterskin, the pouch of money and his scimitars; that and guenwyvhar, and perhaps his clothing. Drizzt was a light traveler, and it could be see that way.

He wondered if the fight and journey had tired Cassidy out, he had to admit he was also a bit sleepy. Not so much exhausted though, besides he had to take his clothes and do the wash, perhaps buy a bag and buy extra. It was always a handful to buy extra though. But he had to spare Cassidy the embarrasment and get some more clothes. He doubted very much he could walk around the room in his undergarments, that and if the room was different from the forest. Nothing to hide behind and such. "I'll be back later, I must tend to my wash..and go out and buy some things." Grabbing the money back once more he briefly nodded to Cassidy and slipped out of the room.

Cassidy nodded in return, waving slightly as the dark elf slipped out the door. Dull silver orbs turned to regard the barely visible outline of the glass dragon perched on the small desk in the corner of the room. "Will you keep watch?" The gleaming head dipped in an affirmative motion as she rose to a watchdog position. A tired smile warmed the vampire's face for a few brief moments. "Thank you.." And with no further ado, he shed his cloak and started unbuckling his armor, removing it and settling it by the head of the bed in a neat and deliberately placed pile - the way he'd set it up had it placed where he would be able to get back into it most quickly. Then (since Drizzt wasn't there to see and he was comfortable with it) he shed everything else but his undergarments and dug through his pack to grab and unroll a pair of loose pants of a thin fabric, which he quickly shinnied into.

With a sigh of bliss, Cassidy burrowed under the bedcovers and moved to the side of the bed closest to the wall, facing it and curling up under the blanket. The young vampire was asleep almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: 2nd Chapter, enjoy!

It wasn't too long before he returned, slipping in quietly with a sack of things. Walking easily to the desk he smiled a Iianthe before placing his pack there. It was apparent he changed clothes, something of pj's you could say, it was a bit lighter but not much. He'd stopped by the inn's bath as well, though he had to finish quickly before anyone had come in. Shedding his cloak he put it aside with his pack, and removing his shoes as well. He went to the bed and pulled back the covers a moment only to stare, Cassidy was..well in a thin pair of pants and that seemed it. He blinked slowly, maybe it was okay that he just be in his pants as well? He contemplated it for long moments and looked back at Iianthe, what would a dragon know of this? wasn't like she had her own clothes. Sighing quietly he removed his own shirt and put it over with his things before sliding into the bed and pulling the covers back. Well this had certainly been a long day indeed.

Well..this was quite different, he didn't think he'd ever end up in bed with another. Even in the underdark he hadn't, thank goodness. Yawning he sowly drifted off to sleep, Cassidy did smell oh so wonderful. Sometime during the night, unnoticed by either he'd scooted closer, pulling the other against him. Nuzzling Cassidy's neck, where the shoulder met up with the neck. Warm and sweet smelling he was indeed. The morning came all too soon and Drizzt slowly opened his eyes, what was that warm feeling against his front?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Mmm.. So warm... Don't want to get up yet.. Sleep in for a bit..._ That was Cassidy's thought, fuzzy though it was; there was a tiny, contented smile on those petal-soft lips, making him look so sweet and innocent - unusual for any adult male, let alone a vampire.. Sometime during the night, after Drizzt had unconsciously snuggled up to him, the vampire had - also unconsciously - laced his fingers with the hand that the dark elf had draped over his waist. Cassidy was just awake enough to register vaguely that it was Drizzt pressed against his back, nuzzling the soft skin of his neck, and to be quite aware of the fact that he was enjoying it... But not quite enough to recall that the two of them hadn't even known each other for a full twenty-four hours yet.

Ah, that didn't matter!.. Well, not right now, anyway - not to the small part of the young vampire's mind that was functioning at the moment. The feeling was bliss, truly.. It had been such a very long time since he'd had any sort of companionship at all besides Iianthe...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Drizzt's eyes slowly fluttered open, and it took him several moments before he registered who he was holding. He sat up very slowly and gazed down at Cassidy. Removing his hand from Cassidy's he slipped out of the bed and stood there. What the hell was that about! He knew he had a twinge of liking towards the other...alright maybe a bit more than that but it hadn't even been a full day! Beside the fact he was a male! It was somewhat common in the Underdark, only because the women were ruthless. And even if the males paired up, it wasn't a pretty coupling, most of the times they ended up snarling at each other, killing each other in the middle or the end.

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair and blinked. Oh bloody hell no..he glanced down to see that besides the cuddling that had occurred..well something else had too. For the love of all that was good and pure! He was horny, and not just a little bit it was a strong throb between his legs. Blushing furiously he grabbed his bag and dug through it, curse it all! Now he most desperately hated that fact that he wore tighter pants the usual. Sure it kept enemies from grabbing on but hell, it was the worst time to have a 'problem'.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That warmth was gone.. Still not even half awake, Cassidy reached back behind himself and felt around with his hand, eyes still closed; finding no Drizzt, he frowned slightly - but upon discovering the warm spot the drow had just vacated, his thought was 'good enough' and he rolled over, nestling into that spot with the blanket half over his face, settling back almost into slumber. _You may not believe this, pet, but..._ _But what?.._ Even his thoughts contained something of a yawn. _...You gave him a hard-on._ _What?.. I did?_ _Yes. You've been spooning all night. I'm surprised you didn't notice him.. 'poking' you._ _..Ah. Yeah. I was more interested in his nuzzling..._ It was a good thing that blanket was covering his face, or the elf would have seen the bright red that suddenly stained his pale cheeks.

Partially cracking one eye open - just enough to see but not be noticed - the vampire peered over at the drow digging through his bag.. Wanting to see proof of what Iianthe had claimed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What to do what to do, he could not leave the room undressed or at least dressed like this. It was daylight now and any drunk or sober human would recognize him. He chewed on his lip cursing the odds against him. The only thing he could do now was put on the armor, though it would be even more uncomfortable than a pair of pants, it would certainly do the job of hiding his problem. Drizzt only feared that Cassidy would awake at the wrong moment, curses. But he would have to take that gamble, for he had no other options. Shaking his head he pulled out the underlay of clothes and the armor he would wear for the day. He tugged off the cotton pants he'd worn for the night, that was bad enough with the friction and all. He pulled them off his body and gave a sigh.

There indeed was a rather good looking erection, rising up since there was nothing else to hold it down. He wore no undergarment, another layer of clothing only slowed him in tricky situations, despite it's warmth in the winter season. His own cheeks were flushed, though it was slightly hard to see against his dark skin. He put the pants into the bag and tugged on his day clothing, armor and finally the socks and light boots he wore. Combing his hand through his hair, he gave a relieved sigh as it appeared the other still slept soundly enough. Well he could not go out by himself, not without the aid of Cassidy, for he could not show the color of his skin to the townspeople.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_..Oh my..._ Cassidy could feel himself getting excited merely at the sight of that, feeling a newly-spawned arousal pressing strongly against the inside of his pajama-pants. A hot flush spread across his cheeks, but he was unwilling (or unable) to tear his gaze away from the drow's exposed skin. His attention lingered on that hard, deliciously sculpted body until it was covered over by armor, and then he closed the one eye that had been peeking, turning his attention to the throbbing ache that now resided between his legs - unutterably grateful for the blanket that hid his current state from the dark elf.  
Several long moments of focus slowly eased the throb away, shrinking his erection away to nothing. A small smile was hidden behind the blanket; sometimes being a vampire was a rather good thing. Cassidy gave himself a few more moments of 'sleep' and then stirred, sitting up slowly and running long fingers through sleep-tousled hair. "Nnh... Up already?.." He made a halfhearted effort to cover a yawn, fangs visible past his spread fingers, and blinked sleepily up at Drizzt - looking obliviously adorable, no less. Then, a quick glance out the window. "... Okay, maybe not 'already'..."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Drizzt's attention was jerked away from his problem and he glanced at Cassidy. He cleared his throat and pulled off his usual attitude. He really hoped he didn't have problems like this more often along the way. "Indeed it is getting towards the late morn. I don't mean to rush you my dear friend, but unlike you who can grab whatever he wishes and drink, I myself cannot wander alone and fetch myself a meal." He gave him an apologetic look. "I cannot release my dear panther either, I hardly think she would be greeted with welcome or allowed to wander back beyond the wall. If you would offer me another service of buying my breakfest I think that will be all I need for the day." He would need to move out soon, coin was hard to keep in his pocket. And being what he was, he would sooner be chased out before anyone paid him to do any sort of job.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cassidy looked up and blinked, suddenly seeming considerably more awake. "Oh. Sorry to keep you waiting.." He quickly slipped out of bed and crouched down, pawing through his own pack with his back turned to Drizzt, tossing a neat roll of clothing onto the bed. Then, standing back up, he dropped his pajama pants without the slightest hesitation or hint of embarrassment and shinnied into a supple pair of black animal-hide pants that fit him like a glove. Following that was an equally well-fitted long-sleeved shirt - also black - and then on went the armor and the cloak. He seemed to have a fascination with black...  
"I'll be back soon with breakfast." The vampire promised, flashing a toothy smile as he ducked out the door. True to his word, he returned almost immediately with - not one - but _two_ trenchers of food in hand. Before the drow could even give him an odd look, he grinned. "I may be a vampire, but that doesn't mean I don't need to eat like anyone else. It eases the other hunger pangs." He commented as he handed Drizzt his platter of food.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Drizzt stared, actually stared as Cassidy changed, though at the last minute averting his gaze. How foolish could he be, to stare at one so bluntly? Tight fitting clothes were common among good warriors, but he had never seen a warrior make the clothes look so good before. He watched the vampire go off and before he had time to pull back into a meditative trance, Cassidy returned with some odd looking plate. Very clever he would say, if only he could have a good look around at the town in the day. "Thank you." Drizzt nodded his head and relieved cassidy of the second plate. Quite interesting that the other could eat, must be an interesting choice. And he wondered which was better, not that he would take up drinking blood. Crouching, he sat himself down and began eating. They were all finger foods, types of cheeses, meats, veggies, and other things that smelled interesting but tasted great. He chewed slowly with a deliberance, trying not to focus on how good Cassidy's ass looked in his clothing.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You're welcome, my friend." The vampire smiled at Drizzt, moving himself over by the bed and folding his legs neatly into a sitting position. Iianthe rose from her perch and glided down to settle on Cassidy's knee, daintily plucking a piece of meat from his plate and nibbling at it delicately while she held it in her talons. Cassidy, however, was a bit more enthusiastic about the food; most tavern fare - at least, south of the Spine - wasn't nearly this good. He figured it was because the Dale and the land north of the mountains was far more dangerous than most other places. That meant that every meal could be one's last, and anyone weakened by malnutrition was a much easier target for the monsters of the tundra.  
But enough of that.. The food was far too good to let it get cold so quickly. Cassidy was more than happy to lick his fingers to get every last drop of the juices, and he and Iianthe made quick work of the gravy-soaked trencher. During that process, a silent conversation was being tossed back and forth between them. _You seem to have gotten his attention quite thoroughly, my bloodsucking friend._ His response was innocently oblivious. _Why, whatever do you mean by that?_ The amusement was quite thick in her 'voice'. _He was all but drooling at you while you were changing, and I do believe that he's trying not to stare right now as well._ _His_ tone was rather surprised. _Really? Is he **that** attracted to me?.._ _It would seem so... Don't think about it too hard or you'll start blushing. Then he'll be wondering what the hell's wrong with you._ _Oh, come on now! I have better control than that, and you know it._ _It sure didn't seem that way this morning..._ _Oh, bugger off!_ He replied huffily, though no trace of his thoughts showed on his face. Her chiming laugh echoed in his mind. _Just don't drag him off to bed too quickly, dear._ _Please. I've already had him in my bed once... Besides, I wouldn't do something like that to him. I like him too much as a friend to just up and bed him like a common floozy. He's far too good a person for me to do something that dreadful to._ _I was hoping you'd say that.._ His only response to her was a sense of puzzlement, and silence.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile Drizzt hadn't openly stared but he did notice the way Cassidy ate. Maybe he did prefer human food to blood more often. And maybe that was why it was very quiet. It appeared to be no room to speak as Cassidy rapidly ate. He finished his food quietly, and patted his stomach. he hadn't that good of a meal in a long while. Though the tundra provided good birds every now and then, he had no seasonings, and the tundra was sparse with them. The wooded area truely held many more useful things. He absent mindedly rubbed his fingers over the panther figurine, he would have to let Guen out the next day. Otherwise she might suspect something of their new friends. The silence became awkward even after Cassidy finished his meal. He looked around the room, he was used to traveling all day, not contemplating on whether he should twiddle his thumbs or not.

"As soon as it gets dark my friend, I must leave." He didn't even think that Cassidy wouldn't join him. "What time is good enough for you?" He assumed that even Cassidy thought the townspeople would suspect something of their missing residents after awhile. He glanced back at Cassidy, hoping he wasn't rushing the lad. He could stay here a few nights, but it wasn't like him to sneak into a city and pretend what he was not.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cassidy's gaze was drawn away from its faintly puzzled inspection of Iianthe to blink curiously at Drizzt. "We could leave now, if you'd like." A sly grin crept onto his features. "I happen to be rather good with illusions..." He said with an idle wave of his hand; his voice sounded next to Drizzt's left ear. "...If I do say so myself." And there he was, crouched beside the dark elf, elbows folded against his knees and smiling as the 'Cassidy' sitting against the couch dissipated into a whiff of black mist, dropping Iianthe to the floor with a slight hiss of irritation. "..Ehe.. Sorry, Iia." ;  
The vampire turned his attention back to his newest companion, smiling softly. "It won't be too difficult to make you appear like one of the surface-dwelling elves for long enough to get back out of town.. Heck, that could be achieved with simple stage tricks. But my way takes far less time and effort. A simple matter of confusing the eye into seeing what I want it to see..."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Drizzt was certainly not prepared for that. Cassidy was full of surprised wasn't he? He dwelled on it and nodded, anything to be out of the city, where anything could go wrong."It would be convienant, that is for sure, I do say for someone who is so despised..you are quite nifty." Nifty? Where did that come from? He sounded like he was talking about a tool. "What I meant was, you are a good companion...Cassidy, and I truely mean it...few get to know a dark elf and remain so friendly and loyal." He gazed at Cassidy and rose suddenly.To say in the least he was more flustered from the sudden closeness of Cassidy, he could have sworn he felt his warm breath upon his skin. And then a brief, but random thought came into his head. Had Cassidy had any lovers before? Wait..where did that come from and why? He shook his head and fingered the scimitar hilt.

He'd rather be facing many a monster than dealing with these unknown feelings right now. Cassidy was quite nice, certainly attractive. But he was not sure of all his feelings for his new companion. His mind seemed to be jumbled with thoughts, his heart with new feelings. Unlike Cassidy he didn't notice he was thinking so deeply, and the emotion on his face.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
The corners of Cassidy's mouth twitched upward. _Nifty?_ "Honestly, race never really mattered much to me. I've had quite a few unusual friends over the years.. You're actually fairly normal compared to some of them." The vampire rose gracefully to his feet, still very close to Drizzt. Clasping his hands behind his back and leaning forward slightly in a strangely childlike manner, he smiled sweetly up at the drow. "I think you'd like them, really. Rion doesn't let anybody with evil intentions enter the Sanctuary." Then, he turned quickly - hand brushing against the elf's again, whether by accident or design - and strode over to his pack, digging through it quickly. "..Iia, where'd I put that amulet?" _/Inside pocket, third from the right./_ The glass dragon replied, now perched on one of the bedposts. "Thank you... Ah! Here it is!" And he held up a small pendant, comprised of a single onyx pearl in a web of silver. "My sneaking amulet." He grinned, standing up and padding over to Drizzt. "I don't use it the same way you would.. I tend to be a tad bit noticeable." Mild understatement there, if the dark elf's appreciation of him was any indicator. The vampire slipped the chain over his companion's head, fingertips brushing his neck gently. "Just form an image of how you want to appear in your mind, and the amulet will do the rest. You don't have to focus on it constantly, though. Just banish the image from your mind and you'll appear as your usual self."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a mixture of relief and jealousy that he heard Cassidy had friends. Why jealouse? They were only friends. Drizzt couldn't believe how protetictive he was getting over the other. And he'd only known him, maybe a complete twenty-four hours at the most. But Drizzt had few friends, and he cared for each one of the few dearly. Though Cassidy, he cared for a bit more and a different way. Rion? Sanctuary? He briefly wondered how this friend wouldn't allow such, people were more devious than given credit for unfortunately. Blinking away the thoughts he watched Cassidy stride over to the drawer. A brief contact before he went though, strangely enough. Perhaps he wasn't imgaining things..though he learned long ago not too hope for to much, being what he was. "Sneaking amulet.." He murmured, how fitting. He dipped his head slightly as Cassidy slid the item over his neck, tensing briefly because of the contact elsewhere to his hand. But why should he be tensing? Had they not been spooning the whole night? Correction, he'd been spooning Cassidy. Not that any male or female alike could blame him, any race at that. Cassidy was too attractive for his own good.

He glanced down at the item, fingering it lightly and registering what Cassidy told him. Imagine what he wanted to be? It felt wrong, to lie to the world his true appearance. But the real world did not accept what he was, and probably most never would. "Very useful, I must say..though I've nothing to repay you but the coin in my pouch. Even then that wouldn't cover all of the favors you have lent me, I can't thank you enough." He said graciously bowing ever so slightly. He'd never been so lucky before, and wondered briefly if it would be taken away from him. Just like his father... Pushing away the thoughts he briefly tried it out. He'd better change his appearance to human, if he changed to a surface elf it would attract too much attention. So his appearance wavered, and his skin changed colors from ebony to white, his eyes to a mix of blue and purple. His hair Went more blondish silver than pure silver. He had rose colored lips, and his height remained the same, but his ears shrank to the roundness of humans. Searching for a mirror he found one a small one in one of the drawers and held it gazing at his reflection. A fake, that's what he was, but he wasn't really desiring to be chased out of the town. It would do for now.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Cassidy raised an eyebrow slightly. "..You're sort of new to the whole 'friend' thing, aren't you?.." He stated more than asked as he sidled up behind the now-'human' Drizzt, peering over the other's shoulder. In the mirror, he was little more than a floating pair of silver orbs peeping over the dark elf's shoulder. "You don't _have_ to repay me. That's the whole premise of friendship. Friends don't keep tally of what they do for each other; they just give freely what they can to aid each other, without expecting any sort of 'equal' return. It's a very complicated thing.. But that's the basic idea." _Iia, I want to kiss him.._ "You know..." _I **really** want to kiss him..._ "..You make a damned sexy human." _..I said that out loud, didn't I?_ _Yes, Cassy dear, you did._ _Damn. I thought I might've._ "You look much better as yourself, though." _I think I'm just making it worse now._ _You probably are, dear. You may want to stop._ _I don't think I can... But I **can** divert!_ _Then you probably should, lovey.._  
"You can keep the amulet, by the way." The vampire said as he turned and headed back over to his pack, rearranging a few things before closing it up. "I don't really need it. I can get by well enough with conventional illusions..." Standing up, he slung the sack over his shoulder and grinned at the elf. "Besides, you don't seem like the type who'd be willing to live a lie, hiding behind the 'you' that that amulet creates. I can't see you being anyone but yourself for very long."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
He supposed he was new to the friend thing, as Cassidy had put it so..bluntly. After all he'd only had Mooshie and Guen..and then another that he'd almost forgotten. A smile crept to his human lips as he remembered the mighty warrior. The gnome but it had been so long..Belwar..he'd almost forgotten him, almost. And that made him quite sad, one day...he might see him again. Though probably not in life at all. For he would never return to the underdark. Ah a true friend's speech then? He heard it once from Mooshie, and it had pulled his heartstrings, but coming from cassidy it tugged harder. The floating eyes looked quite odd, and he almost had dropped the mirror but refrained quite smoothly. Sexy? Now that was a true shocker, and a human blush covered his cheeks. It was certainly harder to force it away from his human skin than his true skin. Better looking in his other appearance? Well now, he certainly never expected not in a thousand years to hear that one. But it was apparent however smoothly Cassidy talked, he was trying to cover up.

But why? It surely made him happy to hear such things from the other male. But it wasn't like Cassidy knew which. He smiled quietly to himself, but let it alone for the time being. Drizzt had more to figure out about Cassidy than he realized. "Indeed..I prefer to show the world what I am..and prove there is at least one good dark elf..but alas the rest of my dark kin..provide other images." Seeing that Cassidy was packing up he might as well, going to his own bag, he packed up and hauled it over his shoulders. Nothing more than paper weight really, not compared to other things anyway."I suppose we best be leaving now.." He nodded to himself, better act like he didn't notice the seeming slip or else he might further embarass the other. Stepping to the door he opened it and walked out - only to have some ambling man make his appearance known, arriving at his room. He looked at Drizzt for moments before muttering about the rudeness of strangers and dissapearing. So it had worked? He felt some sadness but in other parts joy. He could be out without ducking into the shadows. Smiling slightly he stepped out of the room and knowing the way himself, he began slowing his pace for Cassidy though.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Cassidy smiled faintly as Drizzt turned his back, absently holding out his arm for the glass dragon to climb up to his shoulder and perch there, a crystal ornament adorning his shoulder. _Isn't he wonderful, Iia?_ _... Oh, **no.** Please tell me you're not going all lovestruck on me again.._ _Again? What do you mean 'again'? This is something entirely different. I don't know how or why, but..._ _But what? Did you just up and decide that you couldn't live without him?_ _Calm down, Iia! It's not that at all.. I feel drawn to him. It's not just physical attraction, either. That's a factor, yes, but there's far more to it than that.._ Iianthe eyed him intensely for a long moment. _..I'll reserve judgement on this, for now. You seem different this time._ _Why, **thank** you, your Highness._ He replied acidly, starting quickly after Drizzt so that the crystal dragon had to hook her talons into his cloak to stay on his shoulder. No more was 'spoken' between them after that. By the time the vampire caught up to his 'human' companion, most of the irritation that had crept into his expression had been subsumed - though, there was still a slight furrow between his brows and the normally bright silver of his eyes was now a cloudy steel color.  
Once they were outside the inn, Cassidy caught Drizzt's hand and tugged the 'human' in the opposite direction he had turned. /We should go out the other gate, in case one of the guards recognises me and remembers that I was escorting a 'blind' companion. I'm kind of memorable./ His hand lingered in the other male's for a few more seconds than was strictly necessary, fingertips brushing across Drizzt's palm as the vampire released his hand.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Drizzt was jerked, he could feel lingering tension within the vampire's hand. What had happened? Was it his appearance? Or the favors? But Cassidy had promised, friends did not need to be paid back so..what was it? Drizzt was confussed but he said nothing about it, he didn't seem to want to be pestered with questions right now."Good thinking, I forget myself sometimes..unfortunately." He murmured. Drizzt had no idea there was even a back entrance, Cassidy must have heard it from locals or, another trick he did not quite know about it. So that's it..they were leaving the city. Though this had not been the amazing thing he'd seen, it was quite interesting. Something though, lingered on the air, was that smoke? People were rushing past him and he was correct. A fire now burning high in the sky, whatever had started it was most likely dryness. People were grounded around the large building, and it was coming down as he looked on. But someone was screaming.

"Please someone my daughter..please!..someone help my little girl is in there!" A middle aged woman, soot on her cheeks mixed with tears. Drizzt felt a pang..he had to do something. Nothing else mattered at the moment, he felt his heroic side take over. He darted off into the crowd, unfortunately it was too early to call his panther. But it didn't matter, he had leapt into the flames, dissapearing and rolling into the building. It was already on the verg of collapse, it would truely be a miracle if that girl had survived this already. But with his elven ears, despite the magic that had changed them, he could hear a young girl. She was crying distantly, too young obviously to try and get out without being frozen with fear. He pulled up his cloack shielding himself from the smoke that threatened to make him pass out. His eyes stung but was in here for a reason.

He followed the girls cries, searching each room, but she was not here..but on the second floor even more dangerous than the first. By now the whole building was aflame, but Drizzt dodged the greedy vines of orange and up the crumbling stairs he went. Jumping on the most solid parts, by now the cries had stopped and he was searching frantically. Kicking down half demolish doors he finally found her, a small girl of five in a heap. Striding forward he gathered her in his arms, now to escape. Coughing he held the limp girl within his cloak, he couldn't go back down now because of the crumbled stairs. He finally found his way to the roof and, gasped in fresh air. The young girl coughed lightly clinging to Drizzt and the amulet...

Cassidy watched Drizzt vanish into the flames with a blank expression, staring at the flames for several long seconds. "...Oh, bother." And then he dove into the crowd, weaving through gaps and even dropping to all fours once or twice to snake through the mess, finally reaching the edge of the mass of people just as Drizzt came up on the roof. The vampire's attention had been drawn there by the pointing and shouting, and as silver eyes rose to that sight, hovering there for another long moment. Then, a loud crash from inside the building reminded him that the place was falling apart. A moment of indecision.. Would they know what he was merely by sighting his wings?.. No. Even if they did, his friend was up there with a mother's dear little girl in his arms, the whole building about to come crashing down beneath them. He could pass it off as wizardry easily enough - but that would come later; he had to act now!  
Crouching, scraps and tendrils of black mist rapidly swirled and condensed, radiating from his shoulderblades to form into a spectacular pair of bat wings; a strong leap upward and a powerful downstroke lifted him halfway up the building, and another wingbeat brought him even with the roof. Cassidy tried to get closer, but the violent winds created by the heat of the flames drove him back. Careful measure of the distance between them brought him to a decision. "Drizzt! Jump! I'll catch you!" He called over the roar of the flames, hovering as closely as he could to the two on the roof.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Drizzt's eyes darted frantically, anywhere to land. But there was only the mass of people in which who were to awed to catch the girl if he threw her to them. But he appeared, just as he always did. But what could cassidy do from such a distance now? He stared at him considering throwing the girl to him and try to land safely somewhere. His eyes narrowed, trying to gaze threw the flames. As bright as it was, botht he sun and the light of the flames had his eyes burning with pain and a massive headache coming on. He squinted as Cassidy..rose from the crowd? Blurrily it looked like a massive pair of wings, another trick? Dimly he heard his faint cry over the flames. But could he truly catch him? Most likely not...and he wasn't about to risk the girl's life on it. He made a firm decision, "Catch her!" he yelled. Holding her firmly he put all his strength in tossing the girl to Cassidy. Meanwhile the amulet she had been clinging to snapped easily off along with the cord. Drizzt had no knowledge of this, too preocuppied hoping the girl would be safe and the pain in his eyes and head. His natural form returned immediatly.

Coughing he looked around for another other escape, there! a small cart, all he had to do was jump and push off the building to land in it. Already half blind he leapt, air whistling past his ears his food found the side of the building and exactly as he planned pushed off tucked and straightened out to land in a end of a cart, wobbiling. What he didn't realize his weight and propelled a man from his current seat, landing he flung Drizzt who luckily landed into a store's overhand which was bouncy enough and bounced him off and onto his feet upon the ground. Drizzt was in good condition, except for the minor soreness on his ass and pain in head and eyes. He coughed wiping the soot from his face too look for Cassidy. Or at least attempt it, his eyes were aching and the soot had done some amount of damage, so now all he could see was blurrs.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
"..Oh, bother." Was all that Cassidy said, muttering under his breath as he saw the girl come sailing toward him, the telltale silver glimmer that trailed from her hand revealing to him what had happened as Drizzt reverted back to his original form. The vampire was almost unaware of catching the girl, for her light form was almost nothing to the vampire as he folded his arms around the child, slipping backward on an air current as the weight of her nudged him back. His eyes were only for the dark elf, the only one remaining in true danger. He breathed a sigh of relief once Drizzt was on the ground though that was a mixed blessing, as the humans down there - many with weapons drawn or near at hand - were beginning to edge closer to the soot-blinded drow. Knowing - or perhaps sensing - what was likely soon to come, Cassidy tilted his wings and swooped down toward the dark elf's landing place, flitting by over the humans' heads and sending several of them scattering. The vampire landed near his friend with a bit of unnecessary flapping, fanning his wings and kicking up a bit of wind and dust to drive back the crowd somewhat.  
"I could have caught you both, you know." He stated calmly to Drizzt as he knelt and lowered the girl into a sitting position, wings still partly unfurled as he began checking her over to make sure she hadn't been too badly injured. "I'm stronger than I look." His apparent obliviousness to the agitated crowd was keeping them off-balance, confused and unfocused - it was keeping them from attacking the drow, who stood so very close to the little girl and her winged 'savior'.  
But even as Cassidy checked the little girl over, the murmurs from the crowd were getting louder and louder, the word 'drow' sounding most frequently in a rising crescendo. The vampire suddenly heard an, "I'll bet the drow started the fire!" and his piercing silver eyes immediately snapped directly to the perpetrator - sending several men who'd been standing between that fellow and Cassidy scrambling to get out of the way of that fearsome gaze. In the sudden hush that followed, Cassidy's quiet but steadily rising voice rang quite clearly in the ears of everyone within several yards, cutting through the crackle of the flames like one of Drizzt's scimitars. "Will you paranoid, hypocritical imbeciles _please **shut up**?_" He snapped angrily at them; the undiluted contempt and disgust in his tone made quite a few of those in his immediate area recoil and cringe beneath the force of his words - and plunged the entire mass of people into a stunned silence. The end of that statement was punctuated by the final collapse of the house, crashing violently to earth and making several of those closest to it jump and scamper away. He continued, voice still edged with carefully controlled, chill fury. "You would condemn him merely for the color of his skin, despite the fact that, not two minutes ago, he dove into that conflagration--" He paused long enough to indicate the still-burning remains of the house behind them. "--With no protection whatsoever, to save the child of a woman he could not possibly have ever met before this. He risked _his_ life to save _this_ child," The vampire's voice lowered to to a chill-inducing hiss. "Yet you blind fools would quite happily string him up and leave him to rot. You _dare_ to think yourselves morally superior to him, yet not a single one of you had the courage--" How he wanted to say 'foolish bravery', but that wouldn't help much, so.. "--to do what _he_ did without the slightest hesitation or care for his own safety. _He_ has far more to lose than any of you do. You lot only have a handful of decades left in you, while he has quite a few centuries ahead of him." His berating had quite a few of them shifting uncomfortably, yet not a one had dared to speak yet. "You prejudice-blinded, self-righteous fools would do well to _think_ on occasion before you begin pointing your accusing fingers and drawn weapons - if you are even capable of that." The acidic scorn in his tone stung one of the older, battle-hardened and battle-scarred men into rediscovering his voice. "Bah!" He roared, hefting an axe. "All drow are evil!"  
Cassidy's fearsome gaze lifted from the original accuser - leaving the fellow to swoon and nearly faint right there from relief - and speared the big man with its cold silver. To his credit, the warrior didn't flinch, though his hands tightened on the axe as those broad palms began to sweat. They stared at each other for several long seconds, the tension in the air almost tangible as if every living being there was holding its breath, waiting for an explosion. Then, with a completely deadpan expression (except the slight quirk at one corner of his mouth) Cassidy simply said,

"Maybe he's defective."

Immediately, several chuckles, snickers and outright laughs sounded throughout the crowd, quickly choked back - but that started a ripple effect, quickly spreading throughout the crowd. Quite a few people now had their knuckles stuffed in their mouths to stifle their mirth - for the absolutely dumbfounded expression on the old warrior's face had set off yet another wave of incredulous laughter through the gathered mass of people.  
Suddenly, Cassidy recognised a soot-covered female form pushing her way through the crowd; he gestured quickly, beckoning her over, and the people in her way quickly parted to make a path for her, confused about this strange man who was championing the drow and thus not sure whether they shouldn't follow his direction or not. The woman came forward hesitantly at first, but once she saw her daughter she rushed forward, falling to her knees beside the vampire and gathering her soot-and-ash-covered but otherwise largely unhurt child to her, tear streaks showing clearly as clean lines in the soot on her cheeks as she looked up at Cassidy. "Thank you.. so much.. for saving my daughter.." She managed to get out, smiling wanly through her tears. He sighed under his breath and shook his head. "I didn't save her.. _He_ did." The vampire stated quietly, indicating the drow. The woman's gaze turned to the dark elf, whose skin was hardly distinguishable from the soot that covered it; she rose slowly to her feet, the little girl clinging to her hand as she approached. But before the mother could speak, her daughter scampered forward and hugged Drizzt around the waist, her high, sweet voice - though roughened a bit by the soot and smoke she'd inhaled - was clearly audible to the majority of the people gathered. "Thank you for saving me, mister Drow." She piped, quickly letting go and scampering back to her mother's side. The woman's smile was much brighter now as she looked upon the one living example of honor in the drow race. "I couldn't have said it better myself.. Thank you so much. I hope there are more like you out there somewhere..." She murmured as she and her daughter moved away to be gathered into a small group of females who began to fuss over the pair.  
Watching that, Cassidy couldn't help but smile. He rose to his feet, wings folded neatly to his back now, and moved to stand beside Drizzt. The smile faded quickly, though, for a few small pockets of suspicious murmurs were beginning to spring up again, despite this display of trust from mother and daughter. Thinking fast, Cassidy's hand slipped into his companion's cloak and withdrew holding a slender chain - at the end of which was a circular medallion. The vampire's ringing voice caught the attention of the crowd again, bringing immediate silence from the muttering pockets of people as several dozen pairs of eyes widened at the sight of what was carved into the medallion that Cassidy was holding up - a beautifully sculpted unicorn head. "How many of you here recognise this?" The mutters started again, shocked murmurs of "Meilikki!", "Unicorn..." and finally "..Ranger!" spreading throughout the crowd as the expressions of fear and mistrust slowly transformed into shock and disbelief, then to slight awe, respect even - and in a few, guarded acceptance. Cassidy's last words were soft, calm, slowly seeping into the subconscious of the gathered humans and dulling their fears somewhat to let reason come forth at last.

"How much more proof do you need that this drow is not anything like the rest of his kind?.."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was only when he heard the first murmurs of Drow, and saw the outlines of weapons did he realize what had happened. Coming to the conclusion that the girl accidently had gripped the amulet and brought it along with her through the transition. As Cassidy flew over, he was glad for Cassidy's unnecessary flapping, but at least it drove the crowd back a few feet. He was expecting Cassidy to haul him away toward the exit, even then he wasn't sure if they could escape without any harm. But it seemed Cassidy had more on his mind than escape, plenty more. It was more than a relief that the young girl was unscathed as well, otherwise they might have blamed him for that as well. He too was stunned into silence, even though he'd not been at the receiving end of that agitated demand. A smile found his lips, how lucky he was indeed to have Cassidy by his side. He had long since known that Cassidy was his friend, but this took things further, sticking up for a Drow was dangerous even suicidal in some standards. But Cassidy seemed to not even think of any of his own appearance. Not that Cassidy would appear to be 'normal' after having wings just appear. But he would have done better if he'd been shocked and perhaps feign anger. But as the crowd offered it's suspicious and their own anger to battle, Cassidy rebutted it all easily and without any hesitation. The collapse of the building did not distract the others even for a moment, only to move out of place and continue to let it burn. It couldn't reach any other buildings and so it would burn itself out harmlessly now.

As one elder spoke up he feared the worst, most people went on elder's words because they had more experience. But Cassidy yet again, taught the man his place with..humour? Defective? That even brought a smile to his lips that had faded through the arguments, perhaps he was..but he'd rather be defective idiot that saved lives; rather then let them die. He considered putting his cowl up to hide his face, even as the mother approached. Trying to blink away the blurriness that had not yet diminished, he was hugged by the same small sweet child he'd rescued. Even a child's trust was enough for him, and with her mother's...it nearly overwhelmed him to tears. But the crowd it seemed, was not appeased, but even more astounding Cassidy had retreived his Meilikki medallion he held beneath his cloak. Now when had Cassidy spotted that particular item? It didn't matter now because the crowd seemed to take this more to heart than the trust of a young girl and mother. This time they really did seem appeaased that was good, at last he pulled up his cowl over his eyes. The headache still pounding furiously inside his head, eyes still irritated. "Cassidy...the world will not change their opinions on the drow. Perhaps for awhile..and for a few..but they will go back to seeing me as evil.." he said quietly, surpressing another cough session. "Let us leave my friend...I think that is all we can do here...and I'm sure they will readily have me out of their city..." He took back the medallion, fingers brushing gently over Cassidy's hand in a grateful manner.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Drizzt's gentle touch tingled delightfully on Cassidy's skin, but it wasn't quite enough to distract him from the dark elf's words. "Bah! I don't really much give a damn what they think as long as they don't attack us. We're not leaving until I'm sure you're alright--" But the strange and suspicious looks the townspeople were now casting _him_ made the vampire wilt a little. "..On second thought, let's at least get out of bowshot before we stop..." He prudently allowed the wings on his back to dissolve into tatters of black mist, but before he could haul Drizzt off to the exit, a small hand tugged at his sleeve. "Umm.. 'Scuse me, mister..." It was the little girl. "What's your name?" Cassidy couldn't help but smile. "Cassidy Jericho, little miss." She smiled prettily up at him, face still smudged with soot. "...And his?" She asked quietly, looking over at the drow with awestruck, almost worshipful eyes. "Drizzt. Drizzt Do'Urden." He winked at her before she left, dropping something into her hands; she looked at it wide-eyed for a long moment, then squealed with glee and ran back to her mother. It had been a small piece of candy, of which the vampire had quite a few on his person. Good for keeping hunger at bay.  
"Now we should be going." Cassidy stated firmly, tugging the elf along at a fairly brisk pace - though he was careful to avoid anything that the half-blind drow might stumble over. Strangely, the people parted to make way for the pair as they neared. Not a one of them drew weapons or flinched back if Drizzt came near, and whispers passed among the people of the drow ranger, a follower of Meilikki - a hated drow who had run though fire to save a little human girl. Indeed, most of the faces that watched the drow and the vampire as they passed held only curiosity or disbelief; some awe; even respect from some.. And only a very few - one or two, here and there - showed any signs of hatred all.  
The guards let them through the gate, no questions asked; word of Cassidy and Drizzt's actions had already spread throughout the city. Taverns all across the settlement would be packed and overflowing as people gathered to hear the 'true' tales of what had transpired - and there was no doubt as to which two voices would ring the most clearly in those tales, either, for mother and daughter had no intention of letting the slender elf be made out as some kind of monster when he had done such a thing for them.  
The moment they were out of sight and bowshot of the town, Cassidy pushed Drizzt down to sit on a convenient rock. "Two questions: The first, and the one that's most important - what hurts, and what isn't functioning right? And secondly, am I going to have to do this on a regular basis with you? Because you already seem to have entirely too much dramatic heroism in you. It really isn't good for your continued survival, you know."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Drizzt chuckled at Cassidy's sudden change, the vampire was no fool indeed. He readily followed the tug on his sleeve, dipping his head to hide his eyes away further from the sun. It was only when they stopped again and heard the small girl's voice did he peer out from beneath the cowl. He smiled down at her, as she gazed at him with amazed eyes."That was very kind of you...Cassidy.." Cassidy was indeed more than a blood sucking being, so much more. He didn't argue at Cassidy's logic and followed quite trustful that he would not allow him to trip over anything. He could not see the stares, and even if he could he would not have said anything. There would be still those that hated him, and perhaps still give off the wrong impression of the likes of him to others. But he had a roused suspicion that the mother wouldn't allow such..not while she was around.


End file.
